This disclosure relates to the field of wireless communication and more particularly to antenna signal reception and emission. In the circuit of a repeater station, for instance, a pair of antennas are used and there may be poor signal isolation between them causing poor operation. Current circulating in any antenna induces currents in ail others that may be nearby. One can postulate a mutual impedance z12 between two antennas that has the same significance as the jωM in ordinary coupled inductors. The mutual impedance z12 between two antennas is defined as:
      Z    12    =            υ      2              i      1      
where i1 is the current flowing in antenna 1 and v2 is the voltage that would have to be applied to antenna 2 with antenna 1 removed in order to produce the current in antenna 2 that was produced by antenna 1. From this definition, the currents and voltages applied in a set of coupled antennas are:
                    υ        1                    =                                i          1                ⁢                  Z          11                            +                                i          2                ⁢                  Z          12                            +              …              +                                i          n                ⁢                  Z                      1            ⁢            n                                                  υ        2                    =                                i          1                ⁢                  Z          21                            +                                i          2                ⁢                  Z          22                            +              …              +                                i          n                ⁢                  Z                      2            ⁢            n                                          ⋮                                          ⋮                                          ⋮                                                                                                  ⋮                          υ        n                    =                                i          1                ⁢                  Z                      n            ⁢                                                  ⁢            1                                      +                                i          2                ⁢                  Z                      n            ⁢                                                  ⁢            2                                      +              …              +                                i          n                ⁢                  Z          nn                    
where:
vi is the voltage applied to the antenna
zii is the impedance of antenna i and
zij the mutual impedance between, antennas i and j
Note that, as in the case for mutual inductances,zij=zji 
If some of the elements are not active, as is the case in television antennas, the corresponding vi are zero. Those elements are called parasitic elements and are unpowered elements that either reflect or absorb and reradiate RF energy. In some geometrical settings, the mutual impedance between antennas can be zero. This is the case for crossed dipoles used in circular polarisation antennas. However, there is a need for an improved approach for isolation between pairs of planar antennas and the presently described solution is applicable to repeater apparatus and similar circuits.